2x07: Fallen lassen
by PublicRelations
Summary: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec, m/m. 1/4. Fix-it-fic für Shadowhunters 2x07. Alec will verstehen, wovor Magnus Angst hat und sucht nach Wegen, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Oder: Magnus zeigt seine Katzenaugen. (deutsche Originalvariante von "Falling")


**2x07: Fallen Lassen, Teil 1**

 _Das hier wurde nach Folge 7 geschrieben, um meine Enttäuschung zu therapieren. Es ist der Versuch, Alecs Gefühle zu verstehen und Magnus eine Chance zu geben, seine Ängste zu erklären._  
 _Dieses Kapitel füllt die Lücke zwischen Izzys und Alecs Gespräch und Alecs Ankunft im Loft, in Kapitel 2 kommt die Originalszene mit Magnus und dann alles "danach". Damit solltet ihr die Zeit bis Folge 8 überbrücken können! ;)_  
 _Wichtig: Ich hab nur das amerikanische Original gesehen, nicht die deutsche Fassung. Ich weiß also nicht, wie die Dialoge auf deutsch lauten, sondern hab die paar Sätze selbst übersetzt - einigermaßen authentisch, denke ich ;)_

Je länger Alec rannte, desto nervöser wurde er. Normalerweise halfen ihm Rennen, Kämpfen, das Auspowern beim Training dabei, Anspannung abzubauen, Stress loszuwerden – und nichts anderes war das Potpourri aus Gefühlen, das er gerade ertragen musste: eine Mischung aus Stress, Angst, Aufregung, Vorfreude?  
Er rannte schneller, in der Hoffnung sich zu beruhigen, aber da er auf den Ursprung seiner Nervosität zurannte statt davon weg, war er damit nicht sehr erfolgreich. Die New Yorker, die er in seiner Hektik fast umstieß, starrten ihn an. Keine Zeit für Zauberglanz. Plötzlich selbstsicher grinste Alec. Sollten sie nur alle sehen, wie ein glücklicher Mann aussah, ein zielstrebiger, selbstsicherer Kerl, der auf dem Weg zu seinem fantastischen Freund war, um dort eine großartigere Nacht zu verbringen als jeder andere dieser Passanten. Alec hoffte fast, dass man ihm seinen Plan und den Schritt, den er bald getan haben würde, an der Stirn ablesen konnte. Oder zumindest an seiner draufgängerischen Art, sich durch die sexhabende Hetero-Mehrheit zu wühlen.  
Ganz unrecht hatte er damit nicht: eine Gruppe junger Typen, die an einer Straßenecke rumhingen, johlten und riefen ihm nach: „Schneller, du kriegst sie noch! Ihr Fenster ist offen, Mann!" Alec grinste vor sich hin, dachte aber auch daran, was dieselben Kids sagen würde, wenn sie wüssten, dass er nicht wegen schönen Brüsten so in Eile war.

Schluss mit der Heimlichkeit. Zunächst einmal wenigstens vor sich selbst wollte er ehrlich sein. In einer halben Stunde würde er…und in einer Stunde oder zwei war er bestimmt schon…es sei denn, Magnus würde ihn genauso ungläubig-belustigt anstarren wie diese Passanten. Er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, noch zu duschen. Wie bei ihrem ersten Date war er nicht herausgeputzt, allerdings spielte sein körperliches Erscheinungsbild heute eine größere Rolle als bei dem Date.  
Der Schweiß in seinem Nacken war kalt, und plötzlich erschrocken bremste er ab. Verschwitzt bei Magnus anzukommen war für seinen Plan sicher nicht hilfreich. Kurz kam ihm Magnus' Blick auf seinen schweißnassen Oberkörper in Erinnerung, als er ihn beim Training überrascht hatte. Er wirkte recht angetan, um es vorsichtig zu formulieren. Vielleicht doch eine gute Ausgangslage?

Völlig verwirrt vom Hin und Her seiner Gedanken sprang Alec in einen Bus, der gerade neben ihm losfahren wollte. Er hockte sich auf einen Sitz und nutzt die Scheibe, um den Zustand seiner Haare zu beurteilen. Zerzaust. Sexy oder Müll?  
Er seufzte und wandte sich ab von seinem fragwürdigen Äußeren. Wenn das Rennen ihn schon nicht beruhigte, halfen vielleicht an paar Stationen Busfahrt, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die große Frage war, was würde ihn erwarten? Was würde er tun? Was würde Magnus tun? Was müsste er tun, um Magnus' Erwartungen gerecht zu werden? Würde er wissen, was Magnus gefiel? Er hatte einige Vorstellungen davon, was er selbst gerne tun würde und was er sich wünschte was Magnus vielleicht tun sollte oder könnte oder möglicherweise selbst tun wollte…

„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf", sagte Izzy in selbigem. Alec seufzte. Er tat genau das, wovor sie ihn gewarnt hatte. Er zerdachte die ganze Sache. Aber war das nicht auch ein gutes Zeichen? War es nicht wichtig, das Ganze ernst zu nehmen und es gut haben zu wollen?  
Noch nie hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, solche Gefühle zu erleben: über jemanden auf diese Weise nachzudenken, ohne sich schlecht zu fühlen, über jemand anderen und seine Bedürfnisse nachzudenken, und vielleicht derjenige zu sein, der diese Bedürfnisse erfüllen konnte… „Wenn die Welt verrücktspielt, stoß mich nicht weg", hatte Magnus gesagt. Deine Probleme sind auch meine Probleme, das meinte er doch damit? Wir werden eins, wenn du es zulässt, das hieß das doch?

Sie hatten viel geredet in letzter Zeit, Geheimnisse geteilt, die Alec nie mit jemandem geteilt hatte, und er hatte Geheimnisse anvertraut bekommen, die er nie zuvor von einem anderen Menschen geschenkt bekommen hatte. Alec wollte Magnus noch viel mehr zeigen, mit ihm teilen, offenbaren. Bei ihm fühlte er sich sicher. War es nicht das, was ihm bewies, dass die Zeit gekommen war? Und Magnus ging es doch genauso – „Du hast etwas in mir geöffnet", hatte er schon vor einer ganzen Weile zugegeben, zu einem Zeitpunkt, als Alec außer verwirrter Neugier noch nichts gefühlt hatte. Das war jetzt definitiv anders. Wie sehr musste sich das bei Magnus vertieft haben, dieses Gefühl, offen und ehrlich zu Alec sein zu können!

„Tu das, was dich glücklich macht", hatte Izzy gesagt – und, wie Alec sich erinnerte, Magnus hat das auch einmal gesagt. Er hatte keine Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden. Magnus hatte ihn gesehen, es hatte ihm gefallen, wovor musste er also Angst haben? Plötzlich erschien ihm auch Magnus' Erfahrung nicht mehr abschreckend: alle Fehler, die Alec vielleicht machen konnte, dürften Magnus nicht weiter überraschen, sicher würde er sehr verständnisvoll sein? Was das potentielle Versagen, sollte es die ganze Aktion scheitern lassen, natürlich nur ein kleines bisschen weniger schrecklich machen würde…

Alec seufzte erneut und trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinem Knie. Sein Bein hatte sowieso schon längst einen Tremor, wie ihm jetzt auffiel. Der Frau im Sitz gegenüber wurde das jetzt offensichtlich zu viel: „Junger Mann, du trittst noch ein Loch in den Boden, wenn du so weitermachst", sagte sie nicht unfreundlich.  
Alec starrte sie an. Menschen. Der Bus war voll von ihnen. „Äh, ja. Verzeihung."  
Sie lächelte, rückte die Handtasche auf ihrem Schoß zurecht und beugte sich ein wenig vor: „Wartet wohl am Ende dieser Busfahrt jemand auf dich?"  
Alec versuchte, sein Gesicht zu kontrollieren, blinzelte und zuckte unverbindlich die Schultern, doch er spürte, dass sein Mund von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte.  
Die Frau lehnte sich zufrieden schmunzelnd zurück. „Wie schön zu wissen, dass junge Gentlemen auch aufgeregt sind, wenn sie ihre Herzdamen ausführen."  
Die Formulierung zerstörte Alecs Selbstkontrolle vollständig, ein trockenes, geprustetes Lachen entkam ihm. Sexy. Zum Glück erschien in dem Moment Magnus' Wohnhaus im Fenster und Alec stand auf. Der Bus hielt an, und Alec hatte sich schon zur Tür gewandt, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal zu der Frau um, immer noch ihre blöde „Herzdame" ihm Ohr.  
„Eigentlich", sagte Alec mit gerunzelter Stirn, „fahre ich gerade zu meinem Freund. Und ich führe ihn nicht aus, wir haben Sex."  
Er sprang aus dem Bus und rannte die Straße hinunter, mit hämmerndem Herzen und vor Adrenalin rauschendem Blut. Das dumme Gesicht der armen Frau, die nur nett hatte sein wollen und deren Weltbild zerstört hatte, gab ihm ehrlicherweise einen ziemlichen Kick. Die Frage, ob andere Schattenjäger in diesem Bus gefahren sein könnten, schob er schnell beiseite, denn er hatte das Hochhaus erreicht.

Die Tür schlug hinter ihm an die Wand, auf der Treppe nahm er drei Stufen auf einmal, den Flur sprintete er entlang, und dann war da die Tür, die Tür zu Magnus' Wohnung. Er stoppte. Er schnappt nach Luft. Er zählte bis zehn. Er zwang sich, nicht sofort zu klopfen, erst runterzukommen, sich die Haare zu richten.  
Alec schloss die Augen und horchte ein letztes Mal in sich hinein. Da war nur noch ein Gefühl; Sehnsucht. Sein Herz schien förmlich aus seiner Brust zu springen, durch die Tür hindurch, hinter der Magnus war und nichts ahnte.  
„Du überraschst mich immer wieder", hatte Magnus gesagt, mit einem verdammt anziehenden kleinen Lächeln. Alec würde ihn nur zu gerne erneut überraschen. Und wehe, wehe, wenn Jace auch da wäre. Er hob die Hand und klopfte.


End file.
